Syuske Susaki
"You may not think I can do it..but I'm here to help.." Syuske is a character based off of the Shugo Chara anime. Syuske is a 14-year-old boy who still has another year at the same school as Amu Hinamori. He has already hatched his guardian egg but rejected becoming part of the guardians because they are in the spotlight too much and will give him unwanted attention. However, he helps them with hunting down 'X' eggs anyway. He is the sort of person who likes to get things done on his own and will usualy eject offers of help. He thinks having people around him slows him down and he can't fight while protecting them. To him, the only partner he needs is Hakakure (his guardian character). If he wants a job done then he'll do it himself. He finds it quicker and easier doing it on his own. He can often be found on most rooftops as this lets him see whats going on without anyone noticing which he prefers, it is also quiet and free from crowds. While he lives with his parents due to his age, he is already looking forward to the day he can get out and live on his own. He finds the house he currently lives at too large and isolated from others So spends as little time in it as he can, preferring to wander around the local neighbourhood. His parents were very protective of him when he was a child but have given him a little more freedom now he is older. Personality Syuske is a pretty quiet boy who sits at the back of the class and gets his work done. Sometimes people will ask for his advice and he will give them a helpful but blunt answer before shrugging them off with his cold attitude. He may not look like it but he does secretly like it when people ask him for help. Always stepping up to the challenge, he will not give up easily for fear of letting people down. He likes to help but hates attention and prefers not to have his name associated with anything he helps with. His guardian character, Hakakure, is very polite and solemn and will not enjoy anything but not hate anything either. Hakakure follows a lot of ancient traditions and will urge Syuske to help or assist in many situations. He also takes interest in the many features of the modern world. Syuske is the sort of person who, when fighting, will go all out no matter the opponent so he doesn't underestimate them or get cocky. This erious attitude can also be bad as he doesn't relax or do much fun stuff in his spare time. He understands the value of any enemy no matter how small. He understands that every single 'X' egg is important to somebody so will not ignore it. He understands the feelings that produce 'X' eggs and fights to stop the negativity. He knows how he felt when seeing people get hurt and how they felt when they couldn't fight back so he makes sure he hunts down each and every one. Past Syuske grew up in a fairly large house away from the town so he didn't see many other kids his age except from at school. He didn't really have a group of friends he hung about with but when he was young, he really wanted to help when kids were getting bullied but he was pushed aside because 'it wasn't his business' and 'there was nothing he could do'. He wished he could help them and these strong feelings gave birth to his guardian egg. Now he has become someone who will help out, but he does it on his own and he hasn't become part of any friendship group. He is used to it that way from his past. The guardians tell him that this is why Hakakure is still around but Syuske ignores them. He thinks it is because he hasn't helped enough people but even Hakakure has his doubts and encourages him to make friends but still Sysuke believes he doesn't need them. His parents don't know of Hakakure's existence and believe he has a group of friends because he goes out a lot. He hasn't told them the truth because they wouldn't understand. Powers His Chara transformation 'Black Bonds' gives him bat wings and and black cloak and a large black sword. He becomes much faster and can use shadows to bind eggs to be purified. His Chara change gives him the wings and claws but he doesn't use it as much. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Related